A Christmas that They Will Never Forget
by Mika Aniko and Ayumi
Summary: Mika: Hello! I haven't posted in so long. Ok here's the summery: The DigiDestineds are older now and no longer go to the Digital World. This Christmas they go somewhere special to spend Christmas, and some unexpected love seeds spout during the trip. War


## 

A Christmas that They Will Never Forget...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, The Christmas Carols and ICQ yadyadyada. Mika, Aniko and Ayumi are fancreations by us.   
A/N: Since all those Christmas fics out, I thought I would write my own. It kinda fluffy and Christmasy! Mimi's back in Odaiba and I decided to use the Japanese names instead of the American ones. If you don't know the Japanese/American names and ages are, the they are(Name will be in Japanese/American):   
Jyou/Joe: 17   
Taichi/Tai, Sora, Yamato/Matt and Mika: 16   
Koushiro/Izzy, Mimi, and Aniko: 15   
Miyako/Yolei: 14   
Takeru/TK, Hikari/Kari, Daisuke/Davis and Ayumi: 13   
Iori/Cody: 11   
If you don't like made-up characters in Digimon fanfics then don't read. But then sometimes it can give Digimon a new look...Your choice, just don't flame. Oh yeah and I made Jun the same ages as Yamato(which means disaster...) Italics=thoughts... 

Its going to be Christmas soon in Odaiba. There's still one week left of school. To a lot of people that is the greatest thing ever. White fluff was falling out of the sky, it was offically winter. _We're going to have a white Christmas this year! Yay!_ thought a 16 year old Taichi Yagami as he looks out the icy window of his classroom. Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi and Mika Sakiwa are in Senior High Year 1 and are 16 years old. Koushirou Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa and Aniko Shinoshi are 15 years old and still in Odaiba Junior High along with a 14 year old Miyako Inoue and four 13 year olds Daisuke Motomiya, Takeru Takaishi, Hikari Yagami and Ayumi Aino. Sadly, the oldest and youngest of the Digi-destineds are both in a school alone. Iori Hida is in Gr. 5 and Jyou Kido is in Senior High Year 2 in another school.

The clock on Taichi's class is ticking, ticking away each of the boring seconds in Taichi's class. _2:57...just 3 more minutes!_Taichi thought in excitement. He can't wait to get out of school. Atleast it was the weekend after that and just one more week of school after the weekend. **2:58.....2:59....RING!!!!!!!** School's out for the weekend! The teenagers raced out of the cluttered classroom and to the lockers. Taichi waited for his best buds since their adventures in the Digital World, Yamato, Sora and Mika. "Thanks for waiting Taichi! I know you want to get out so lets go!" Yamato said with joy. They chatted and avoiding some of the girls that were going after Taichi and Yamato until they had to separate to go to their lockers. Soon they got together again and chatted about one thing important. "I can't wait until our Christmas vacation to our 'special' spot!" Mika said happily. Yamato didn't have band practice today so he walked home with his best buds. "Yea! And we have to most perfect excuse to our parents so they won't find out." Sora said with excitement.(Now...I have no idea about what the excuse is...)"Hey didn't Koushirou said something about a meeting today?" Taichi asked curiously "Yeah! Tonight at 9:00 go to our ICQ chat room and talk about that vacation." Yamato resured Taichi "Oh yea! Oh well Hikari would have reminded me though...but thanks anyway." Taichi thanked Yamato

  
Meanwhile in Odaiba Junior High: 

The "kids" are all at their lockers to get ready to go home. Takeru was getting followed by a whole slu of girls. He can't seem to get rid of them. _I wished I had Yamato's help...He will know what to do..._ He was lost in thought, but soon two hands that slapped his shoulders startled him. "HEY TAKERU!!!!" He heard two girls scream _Oh no...._He thought for a moment but then quickly changed his mind _Oh I know who..._ "Hikari, Ayumi, don't startle me like that!" Takeru complained to the two girls "Sorry, you were in LALA land." Hikari said "And we thought we would get you out of there." Ayumi finished "Thanks..." Takeru said in sarcastism "You better get out of there before you get runed over by my fanclub..." Takeru said as he pointed to the back of him The two best friends turned around and saw evil faces amongst the river of love-struck girls. Another fanclub of girls went by as Daisuke walked towards them(I like Daisuke so I made him popular!!!) "Hey, my fanclub won't leave me alone..." Daisuke said with a drag. "Hey Dai!" Ayumi said cheerfully She calls Daisuke "Dai" all the time and he doesn't seem to mind. "Hey Ayumi. I'm going to die in that 'ocean' of girls." Daisuke said "Haha! Atleast you will have no problem finding a girlfriend now! Unlike in Elementry..." Ayumi started Daisuke became popular when HE became the captain of the soccer team, like Taichi, only Taichi is in Senior High. Taichi gave his spot to Daisuke when he left Odaiba Junior High. Just then three figures popped up behind them. "Hey!" said a cheerful voice. It was Mimi, Koushirou, Aniko and Miyako. "Hey you guys." The four 13 years old said in unison "Don't forget our meeting tonight in ICQ." reminded Koushirou "Of course! I can't wait to go and I can't believe out parents actually fell for our lame excuse!" Ayumi chirped "It wasn't that lame..." Mimi said "Oh well then see ya tonight! Bye!" with that Koushirou, Mimi and Miyako left. Soon Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke and Ayumi left too.

  
9:00 on ICQ chat:   
*User Shotme has been added to the chat session*   
Shotme(Mika): Hey is everyone here yet?   
CompWiz(Koushirou): Nope, we're waiting for Taichi, Yamato, Hikari, Daisuke and Takeru   
TennisFlower(Sora): Where are they?   
*User PerfectAngel has been added to the Chat session*   
*User OrangeCourage has been added to the chat seesion*   
PerfectAngel(Hikari): Sorry we're late   
OrangeCourage(Taichi): We weren't that late...   
Paramedic(Joe): Still you guys are late...   
OrangeCourage:Oh shut up...   
*User FriendshipRocker has been added to the chat session*   
FriendshipRocker(Yamato): Hey sorry I'm late...   
*User HopefulChild has been added to the chat seesion*   
HopefulChild(Takeru): Hey guys! Wow so many ppl are here already...   
FriendshipRocker: Thats because its 9:10...   
HopefulChild: REALLY? How come my clock says 9:00...Mom set the clocks wrong AGAIN...   
FriendshipRocker: Thats typical mom...so busy doing magazine stuff...   
*User SccrPlaya has been added to the chat session*   
SccrPlaya(Daisuke):Sorry, I had to make sure Jun isn't anywhere near my room...   
FriendshipRocker: Thats good! She's a stalker!   
Shopaholic(Mimi): LOL   
Glasses(Miyako): Ha! Maybe you should call the police!   
FriendshipRocker: Not a bad idea!   
CooCoobird(Ayumi): Oh com'on what is this meeting going to be about???   
KendoStick(Iori): Yea...My mom needs the phone line...   
CocoButter(Aniko): Oh yeah... Ok, first of all where are we going to host our little Christmas Party in the Digital World?   
Shopaholic: I've asked the Gekomon if we can use their castle. they said yea!(its for the purpose of the story, I think, the castle was destroyed) All the Digimon are gonna come too!   
CompWiz: Good now thats solved, everyone has to chip in to help with this. I need 4 ppl to be a chief... Who will it be?   
OrangeCourage: I will!   
FriendshipRocker: Me!   
TennisFlower: Me too!   
Shotme: Me three!   
CompWiz: Ok now thats solved...I need four ppl to do the decorations and...   
SccrPlaya: Me!   
HopefulChild: Me!   
PerfectAngel: I will!   
CooCooBird: ME!!!!!!!!   
CompWiz:Ok... That leaves the arrangements of the Digimon left and the activities for us...I'll do the arrangements and Aniko and Mimi already volunteered to do the activites so Jyou and Iori will have to do the arrangements with me...Ok?   
Paramedic: No prob.   
KendoStick: Ok!   
CompWiz: Ok thats solved! Well, thats the end I guess, everyone can go. ^_^ Yay! This is going to be so much fun...I can't wait to see Tentomon again!   
*All users got off the chat session...*   
Fastforward to the day before the vacation: 

"Taichi! Have you have everything you need to go?" Mrs. Yagami asked her son again for the tenth time "YES MOM!" Taichi yelled as he looked though his closet for his winter jacket. By this time, the Digital World is snowing. Thats the weather forest that Tentomon told them anyway... After he find his jacket, he went searching for his Digi-vice, but he couldn't find it... "HIKARI! DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY DIGI-VICE IS?" Taichi yelled to his sister which was in another room. "TAICHI! YOU GAVE IT TO ME FOR SAVEKEEPING BEFORE WE STARTED PACKING! HERE COME TO MY ROOM TO GET IT!" Hikari yelled back. Taichi made his way to Hikari's room. He got his Digi-vice and went to bed..._This is exciting! I'm going abck to the Digital World to be with my buds and we're going there for a week!_ Taichi get lost in his thoughts and soon drifted off to sleep.

  
The next day: 

**RING!!!!** Taichi's alarm clock went off and it shook Taichi off his bed. _Ow..._ Taichi dragged his feet to the bathroom and got ready. He almost forgot that today was the holidays and most importantly thier vacation... _OH MY GOD! I JUST REMEMBERED! THE VACATION!_ That thought sped up Taichi's routines. He quickly got dressed and met with his family members around the table. "Now I want you guys to have a great time and we'll see you all a week later..." Mr. Yagami said Taichi and Hikari finished breakfast and gather their stuff to Koushirou's for their one-week vacation somewhere else, the place none other then The Digital World. When Taichi and Hikari arrived to Koushirou's house, surprisingly they were the first ones there. "Hey Koushirou! Are we the first ones?" asked Hikari "Yup..come on in. My parents aren't home today so we can go freely." Koushirou comfirmed "Good! Atleast, now your parents won't be watching us leave." Tai said Soon the door bell rang again, it brought Yamato and Takeru to the scene. "Hey! Can't wait to go. Your parents aren't here I suppose." Yamato asked "Yup. Thats a good thing too." Koushirou said Right behind them were Daisuke and...his sister Jun. Yamato notice that and quickly ran inot Koushirou's house, past Taichi and Hikari and hid. "Jun! I told you already! You can't come!" Daisuke yelled at his sister 

Koushirou stood there amazed. Jun had her stuff and was ready to go. "I'm sorry Jun...I'm afraid your brother is right. You can't come. You need special "passes" to go." Koushirou tried to explain to Jun "Where can I get them???" Jun pleaded "Um..they are sold out.." Koushirou stumbled "WHAT! YOU'RE JOKING! NOW WHERE ARE THEY SOLD AT???" Jun got furious and yelled at Koushirou Takeru slipped into the house where slience can be heard. _GOD! Jun needs to be brought into control._ Daisuke slipped into the house too, leaving poor Koushirou there to face the "evil" Jun. "Hey, Daisuke! Jun's your sister. Deal with her so that we can have some peace in here!" Taichi told Daisuke "But...But!" Daisuke began but got kicked out by Taichi to face his sister. When Koushirou saw Daisuke there, he quickly left, now leaving Daisuke there to face his sister. "Daisuke! Tell them I want to come with you guys cuz Yamato is there!" Jun scolded her poor brother. Daisuke was really furious and yelled at his sister "JUN!!! GET OUT OF HERE BECAUSE THERE IS NO TIME FOR US TO BUY YOU A PASS!!!" Jun was shocked, she stood there for a moment. Hikari calmed Daisuke down and took him into the house, leaving Jun standing in the door. _Maybe letting Daisuke handle this was a bad idea..._ Jun was still shocked, she stood there until Sora and Mika arrived. They were surprised to see Jun. "Jun??? Why are you here?" asked Mika curiously "~sniff~ They won't let me go!" Jun snobbed "Wha? you want to go with us...Thats impossible..." Sora explained "Why...?" asked Jun "Because..." Mika and Sora stumbled the others watched them with hope in their eyes, praying that Sora and Mika can get her out. "There's only room for 14 people and there'sd already 14 people coming." Mika lied "Can't I take the bus?" questioned Jun "Nope, its too far." Sora added "Where are you guys going?" asked Jun "Um..." they are both stuck Just then a voice, actually two saved them. "We're going skiing and its really far." Mimi and Aniko told Jun

"Oh..."A sad Jun left Koushirou's appartment Relieve broke out in the room. "Thanks god she's gone!" Yamato said as he came back out "Where did you hide?" asked Takeru "In the bathroom..." Yamato said "Ha! Now she's gone, lets talk!" Daisuke said happily The doorbell rang again, and Miyako, Iori and Jyou stood in front of them. "Hey! Good, everyone's here..." Koushirou began "WAIT! Ayumi's not here." Daisuke interrupted "I phoned her earlier this morning. No one answered the phone..."Hikari told them. "Where is she! She's late." Taichi said impatiently Koushirou forgot to close the door, so Ayumi rushed in panting. "~huff~ Sorry...~huff~ I'm ~gasps, then huffs~ late..." Ayumi apologized "Wo! You sound like you just ran the school's track 10 times." Daisuke told her "Now that EVERYONE's here lets go!" Koushirou annouced They took their things and went into Koushirou's room. Koushirou turned his computer on and started to work on it, trying to gain access to the Digital World's Portal. He asked the newer Digi-destineds to open the gate for them. Once the gate's opened, they have free access to the Digital World. Everyone putted up their Digi-vices and left towards the Digital World....

  
In the Digital World... 

There was snow as the eye can see. The landed right infront of Gekomon's castle. "Wow! Its the way we left it!" Mimi said as she ran around "Umm...our Digimon should be here..."Koushirou said 14 Digimon just popped out of nowhere. "TAICHI!" "YAMATO!" "SORA!" "MIKA!" "KOUSHIROU!" "ANIKO!" "JYOU!" "MIMI!" "TAKERU!" "HIKARI!" "DAISUKE!" "MIYAKO!" "IORI!" "AND AYUMI!" 14 rookie digimon ran towards their partners. All the "kids" laughed as they greeted their Digimon. They took their stuff and headed for the castle. The Gekomon friendly greeted them. Once they are in the castle, Koushirou spoke up. "Umm! May I have your attention please!!! Ok, we need to figure out how many rooms are here...Gekomon?" asked Koushirou "Umm...there's enough rooms for all of to have your own..." Informed Gekomon "Ok then, everyone chose the room you want...any room?" asked Koushirou again "NO! You can pick your room over at that corridor!" Gekomon told them as he pointed to the right corridor. Everyone again took their stuff and picked their room. After everything is settled, they all met in the living room.The frieplace bickered with excitement, as Jyou put more firewood in it's hungry mouth. "Ha...this is great! What should we do first?" asked Ayumi "Um...why don't we have a snowball fight!" Mika suggested "Digimon VS humans!" Taichi stood up with excitement. "Yeah! Lets go!" Yamato said and all of them rushed out of the room leaving the Digimon behind. "Um...Taichi whats a snowball fight?" Agumon asked

Soon they were all dressed and got outside for the fight. All the Digimon were out too...after they explained everything that is. Everyone/digimon got ready and...FIRE! Taichi threw a snowball and it accidentally hit Sora on the face..."OOPS! Sorry Sora!" Miyako hit Daisuke and Takeru got hit by Daisuke...purposely, so Takeru hit Daisuke back. This snowball fight continued until Takeru suggested they would play male against female. Well, the females got a little bit snowed after the fight. By the time they are done it was lunch time. Koushirou reminded Taichi, Yamato, Sora, and Mika that they are responsible for the food. "WHAT???" screamed Taichi "You volunteered!" Koushirou argued back "...I don't want to anymore." Taichi mumbled "TOO BAD!" Koushirou scold at Taichi "Alright!" Taichi yelled back and stomped to the kitchen. Yamato, Sora and Mika watched with confusion and relief and they too went to the kitchen. It turned out not to be that bad for Taichi in the kitchen. The kitchen was nice and clean. All the supplies were neatly placed by the Gekomons, the only bad thing was they had to make atleast 28 lunches! The Gekomon made lunch themselves so that was a relief for Taichi, Yamato, Sora and Mika.

After lunch, the Gekomon decided to take them to a special place thats near their castle. "Its not too far and its really beautiful." one of the Gekomon said Everyone followed the Gekomon through a beautiful snowed forest, past a shimmering meadow and finally they arrived. "Oh my gosh...Its beautiful...and warm too." Hikari said as she took off her jacket. The place was a radiant mountain side. The place had a sparkling waterfall, a pretty little meadow and it feels like spring there too. "Every year, when we get really cold, we come here. It's nice and warm here and we have fun here. The meadow is always filled with flowers and the waterfall always have cool, clean water." The Gekomon explained to the DigiDestineds. Without second thought all the DigiDestineds ran off to enjoy the brilliance of the place like a bunch of little kids, which they were once when it was the first time they went to the Digital World. Sora was teaching Hikari and Mimi how to make beautiful flower wreaths with the flowers. They stumbled a little bit, but caught on fast. Mika, Aniko, Miyako and Ayumi just watched. The boys decided to go to the waterfall for a nice swim. Of course Jyou, again like the first time in the Digital World, got really shy and won't come in. It was again up to Taichi and Yamato to pull him in. Everyone laughed at that remark. The Gekomon told them it is now too dark to stay outside any longer so they left the beautiful paradise, but promised to come back again.

Like normal back at the castle, Taichi and his kitchen crew, set off to make dinner. The rest of the DigiDestineds and Digimon went to the living room to enjoy some music that they brought. The music was a soft hymn of the Christmas Carols. Everyone was bummed out after their first day back at the Digital World. The Gekomon lit up the fireplace and everyone enjoyed the warmth of it. Jyou, Mimi, Koushirou and Aniko sat on the couch while the "newer" DigiDestineds sat and layed on the rug. Enjoying the Christmas music as they rested, the DigiDestineds all thought of the same thing _The will be the best Christmas holidays yet..._ Their thoughts were interuppted by the sweet smell of food. Everyone was pretty hungry so they went to the table fast. Everyone chatted as they enjoyed the food. Guess Taichi, Yamato, Sora and Mika are not bad cooks after all. After dinner, the Gekomon volunteered to wash the dishes so that Taichi and gang doesn't have to wash it themsleves, Mika insisted to do the dishes with them, since they were using their home to host them. All of them plummitted on to either the couch or the floor. It was only 5 more days until Christmas, and everyone was enjoying everything already. Sora suggested to start their first Carol singing night to begin their countdown for Christmas. Mimi asked the Gekomon to get the piano in here and Taichi and Yamato moved some furniture to make room for the piano. When the Gekomon brought the piano in, an obvious question hit everyone's(well almost everyone's) mind...Who's going to PLAY the piano. Panicking, the DigiDestineds first stared at Yamato. "What? I don't know how to play the piano!" Yamato told them Then they turned to Mimi. "I only know how to sing!" She protested They turned to Koushirou "I'm a genius but I can't play!" Out of luck the DigiDestineds sighed with defeat when suddenly...

They heard the sweet sound of the piano, a beautiful sound indeed. Their heads turned to see who's playing the piano. "Mika!" They all said with relief "Oh yeah! You can play!" Yamato said as he hit his head She is the co-composer for his band. "Thought you guys needed a piano player." She beamed "Yes!" they all screamed with joy and sat down again. "Which song first?" asked Mika as she flipped though her book of carols. "What about Deck the Halls?" suggested Miyako "Ok! ^_^" Mika sang under her breath as she looked for it "There! Ok...1,2,3.."   
**Deck the Halls with bells of holly...   
Falalalala, lalalala   
Tis the season to be jolly..   
Falalalala, lalalala   
(And I forget the rest of the words!!!! ^_^')**

It was soon bed time and everyone got ready. Sora looked out the window, but sighed with defeat as she took her eyes off it. She got ready like everyone else and dosed off to sleep...

  
Lets fastforward to 3 days before Christmas shall we...(avoiding this story to be too long...) 

**_~RING!!!!!!!~_** Taichi's alarm clock went off, after spending 3 days in the Digital World for their vacation, he was still in great shape. Mimi got really tired already. When he went down stairs to make breakfast, to his surprise they were already made...by Yamato and Mika. "Hey dude! Morning!" Yamato greeted in a happy mood "Hey good morning Taichi." Mika also greeted in a sleepy voice "Wow you guys made breakfast without Sora and I." Taichi exclaimed "We have hands you know." Mika replied "hehe." Taichi laughed mischievly and sat down for breakfast. The rest of the gang came too. By 8:30am everyone was already around the table, ready to eat. "Hey what are we going to do today?" asked Daisuke "Umm...hey we haven't skiied yet!" Ayumi exclaimed "Oh yeah, and the was what we used to get Jun out. We should go skiing then." Aniko said "Yup!" everyone agreed

Everything was going fine. Sora fell, but Taichi caught her immeditly. None of them really know how to ski, so they were going slow and on a not-so-sleep hill. Taichi told them they can go off, just only if they come back at around lunch time which was 12:00pm. Daisuke insisted to go where Takeru, Hikari and Ayumi went. Takeru and Hikari thought it was a bother, but was convinced by Ayumi that he can come with them. They went off their ways. Taichi, Yamato, Sora and Mika stayed where they were and Koushirou, Aniko, Miyako, Jyou and Mimi went off to another place. It was soon, lunch time. Taichi, Yamato, and Mika went inside to make lunch, while Sora stayed to tell the others that they went in for lunch. Takeru and them went back first. But after a while, Koushirou's team hasn't come back yet. Sora was getting worried. As she was going to go back inside to tell the others, Koushirou, Aniko and Miyako came back huffing. "Jyou....and...Mimi are...missing..." Koushirous choked out those words. "What???" Sora asked as it was obvious she didn't understand. When their breaths were caught, Koushirou explained to Sora what happened. "And we had to split...now we don't know where they are." Koushirou said in a worried voice. "Well, be calm and we have to tell Taichi and the others. you guys better go inside and get warm." Sora said concerned.

  
Meanwhile with Jyou and Mimi(here comes the fluff and my first coupling: Jyomi) 

"Jyou...I'm tired, can we rest?" Mimi said exhausted "Ok...we still need to find our way back though..." Jyou said "Well, can we do that later?" asked Mimi "Ok...I guess. There's a cave over there! Lets go there first." Jyou beamed as he saw the cave "Ok...OUCH!!!!!!!" Mimi triped over her skis and twisted her ankle. "OWWW...JYOU!" She yelped "What???" Jyou exclaimed and he turned around, looking at an injured Mimi "What happened???" Jyou asked concerned "I tripped...now I can't get up..." Mimi told him "Oh...just what we need...Here I'll carry you to the cave." Jyou said as he lifted Mimi up Mimi felt the warmth of Jyou and can't help to smile. _He's really warm...like the feeling when he smiles at me..._ Mimi thought She put her head down at his shoulders and closed her eyes. Mimi's hair tickled Jyou's cold cheeks and make him giggle a little. He soon figured out Mimi was going to drift off to sleep. _Ohh no!_ "MIMI!!! WAKE UP!" Jyou shook Mimi awake "Wha??" Mimi woke up and letted out a little shriek "If you sleep, maybe you'll never wake up.." Jyou joked "Hey! Thats not funny." Mimi jerked back "Okok, but its not good to sleep in the cold." Joyu said "Here we are..." Jyou put Mimi down and tried to start a fire. Mimi giggled as she watched Jyou trying ever so hard to get a fire going. Finally, after a few minutes of freezing for Mimi, Jyou got the fire started. Mimi almost wanted to hug the fire, but Jyou stopped her. "Mimi! You'll burn yourself!" Jyou said holding Mimi's arm "Oops...I guess I was so cold, that I really wanted to hug the fire." Mimi said After a while, Mimi got sleepy again. "Mimi! Don't sleep..." Jyou shook her awake again "Umm..but I'm so tired, I can barely keep my eyes open..." Mimi complained "Well, sleep for a while I guess, I'll wake you up if you start to have a temperature drop." Jyou said "Umm...Jyou can I borrow your shoulder?" asked Mimi "Ummm...sure..." Jyou blushed Mimi put her head down and closed her eyes. _She looks so cute when she is sleeping..._ Jyou thought Time pasted but they still weren't found. Jyou was getting sleepy himself. _No! Must keep awake!_ Mimi woke up all of a sudden, I guess very dazed, because of what she saids next is very revealing..."Jyou...I love you..." She grabs Jyou and kisses him. Mimi figures out what she was doing and stops and runs. Jyou sat there stunned with the sudden display of emotions Mimi gave him. It was not soon before Jyou realize she was gone. He stood up and ran out of the cave to find her. "MIMI!!!" he screamed but no answer was heard. "MIMI!!!" Jyou yelled again. His voice bounced around like a ball, still no answer was heard. 

He finally gave up yelling and started to search for her instead. He looked everywhere. He finally came to a little opening in the mountain and he decided to go in and take a look. He heard snobs and cries in the cave. He decided to sneak up on whatever it was. "Why did I do that? Now he's going to think I'm a total idoit!!!" Jyou stopped. It was Mimi's voice. _Mimi? Why is she....Oh... I guess the truth shall spill..._ Jyou sneaked up to where Mimi was. _Mimi...I love you..._ He thought, though never can get it out to his mouth. "Mimi..." He spoke softly, not to startle Mimi "Wha? Jyou???" Mimi stared at him with surprise in her eyes. "Mimi...why?" asked Jyou "What? Oh...because I love you...I really do!" Mimi screamed Her voice echoed in the cave. "No...why did you run away?" asked Jyou again "...because I thought it startle you and you didn't like it." Mimi murmured this time "Mimi..." Jyou mumbled and lifted her chin up and looked at her. Tears were forming in Mimi's eyes and they rolled down her cold cheeks, burning them. Mimi closed her eyes from the pain, but the pain was gone when she felt something wiping the tears away. She opened her eyes and it directly hit a pair of pure black, jewel like eyes. "Mimi...Ai shiteru(I love you)..."Jyou mumbled "Jyou..." Their heads lended closer and closer until their lips touched. After the long kiss, they both decided to go back...although they have no clue where they are. When they left the cave, they heard yelling. "MIMI!!! JYOU!!! WHERE ARE YOU???" That voice was Taichi's They both sighed with big relief and Jyou yelled "OVER HERE TAICHI!!!!"

Mimi and Jyou saw a few figures walking towards them. It was Taichi, Sora, Koushirou, Miyako and Aniko. "I was so worried!!!" Aniko said as she ran towards Mimi "Where were you?" "We got lost...remember..." Mimi said laughing. "Oops. I guess I forgot. Come on, lets go, you guys must be cold." Aniko said as she led them to the others. Soon they got Jyou and Mimi back to the castle and got them warm. "What a trip..." Mimi said, By the time Mimi and Jyou got back, it was almost sunset time. Everyone starred out the window to watch the sunset. "Its so beautiful..." Mimi said and she layed her head down on Jyou shoulder. Everyone watched, surprised shocked and some even laugh quietly and evily. "Ohh....they are so cute!" Miyako grinned "haha, of course! ^_^(this means smile)" Taichi said trying to hold back his laugh...never knowing he will get lucky with a certain girl next.

  
_**Reliability and Sincerity, Together Forever they'll be...**_

It was after dinner when Sora disappeared, everyday after dinner, she seems to always disappear, and then reappear out of nowhere. Taichi is atrting to wonder where she is. He searched the house for her. _Where in the world is she???_ Taichi thought with wonder After a few minutes later, he looked outside the window of where he was searching. He caught a glimpse of a girl outside, sitting down..._Sora???_ He quickly left the room that he was in and dashed outside to the back. Sora was sitting there, looking up at the sky, wondering. Taichi slowly apporched her, not wanting to interrupt anything that she was doing. He was gazing at her. She was everything to him... She looked like a goddness to his eyes, her words are like the breeze to his ears, and her touch is as light as a feather to him. His eyes was fixed on her, but he shook himself back to reality. He summoned his courage and walked over to sit with Sora. "Hey Sora...what are you doing?" Taichi asked "Wha? Oh hey Taichi, Nothing, I'm just looking out at the stars." Sora replied More like a stumble though. "Ummm...I was always wondering where you were everyday after dinner." Taichi mumbled "Oh, now you know..." Sora said and she looked at the stars again "Umm...there are still no stars! I've been watching the sky since we came to the Digital World, and there are still no stars!" Sora complained "I'm sorry for the sudden burst of emotions Taichi, I really want to see some stars, atleast on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day." Sora mumbled "I'm sure there will be some, after all, not all stars are burnt out you know." Taichi replied happily, trying to enlighten Sora a little. "Umm...of course!" Sora said and she stood up. "Oh I guess we should go in, its getting late." Sora suggested "Wait!!!" Taichi called after her. She turned around and looked at him. His chocolate eyes melted Sora's heart. He was gorgeous to her. She loved his chocolate eyes, athletic spirit and his mess of hair. The hair adds more cuteness in him. (really it does! ^_~) "What...is...it...Taichi???" she asked stumbling. "Umm..Sora, can you stay out here for a little longer, I want to show you a place where you can see all the stars you want." Taichi said "Really? Ok!" She said cheerfully "Follow me!" Taichi grinned and he led Sora to a little hill. 

Up on the hill, there was a little spot for a little bit of star gazing. Sora gasped as she look out, she saw a least a million stars. "Thanks Taichi!" She said and she throw her arms around him, sqeezing him in her arm. A sudden rush of embrassment gone all over Sora and she let Taichi go, she sat down, sliently and starred at the stars. Taichi stood there stunned, he quickly sat beside Sora and looked at her. He saw her connecting the stars together to make a pattern. She giggled happily as she played with the stars. Taichi let out a heavy sigh and it caught Sora's attention. "Whats the matter?" she asked "Wha? Nothing." Taichi replied She knew that tone, it has to be something. "Whats the matter, I know you well, and you can't hide anything from me." Sora told Taichi "Umm..um...A..." Taichi stumbled "Spill it." Sora said in a mono tone voice "Um...I...l....oveyouSora!" Taichi splurted "Wha the heck did you just say?" asked Sora "I...love...you...Sora...eternally..." Taichi slowed down Sora was speechless. The guy she loved, loved her back! "Taichi..." Sora mumbled and threw herself to him, making him fall. "Sora...you look so beautiful..." Taichi mumbled They both got up and Taichi took Sora into his arms. They both sat there and watched the stars. Smiling happily, Sora closed her eyes to remember this moment, the happiest moment yet. Taichi shook Sora to inform her that two shooting stars went by. Sora closed her eyes again and wished very hard. Taichi was wishing too. They both opened their eyes at the same time. "What did you wish for?" asked Taichi "I wished that we can be those two shooting stars, shining brightly together, and never apart." Sora mumbled so that only Taichi can hear her. "Funny I wished the same thing." Taichi giggled They both laughed and Taichi told Sora it was late and they should really be going back.

  
_**Courage and Love sparkle in the stars, Together forever they're never apart...**_

When Taichi and Sora came back, they were greet by a loud "OHHH!!!!" It really startled them. "Congrats Sora, Taichi's yours to keep now!" Mika said to her best friend. "Wha? You know already?" Sora asked stunned "OF COURSE!" Mimi said "You guys have been out for soooo long and you guys come back hand in hand." Aniko remarked "Umm...I guess thats was kinda obvious..." Taichi mumbled "Come on guys! Its late, lets get some sleep, its Christmas Eve tomorrow." Hikari grumbled "Alright." Everyone said and went to get ready for bed. Two pairs of love birds have arisen today...will there be anymore? I think so...

It's Christmas Eve and everyone has gotten up bright and early. Everyone get to open one present that someone gave them. Taichi opened his early present from Mimi and got a pair of new shoes. Yamato opened Sora's gift, which was a new set of candles. Koushirou opened Mika's present and it was a new computer game..and so on. After they opened all the early presents, they decided to go to the special meadow that the Gekomon showed them. When they got there, Taichi and Sora, Jyou and Mimi went their own way to enjoy some private time with eachother. That left the rest of the DigiDestineds free to explore. The newer DigiDestineds went one way, including Takeru and Hikari. Yamato, Mika, Koushirou, Miyako and Aniko went somewhere else.

Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Ayumi, and Iori went to the meadow. Takeru and Hikari tried to lose Daisuke, which was following them. They begged Ayumi for help, and she finally got Daisuke off of Takeru and Hikari's back. Takeru and Hikari went to a quiet place to enjoy the view. "Takeru? This is nice, not having Daisuke ruin this moment." Hikari commented "Yup...wonder how Ayumi is dealing with him." Takeru wondered "haha, she can take care of him, she also have Iori to help....Um...I want to make you a present Takeru." Hikari said with a little bit of stumble. "What?" asked Takeru "Umm...It'll be a surprise, wait here, I'll be back." Hikari said and she left off to do something. "Ummm...I wonder what it is." Takeru mumbled to himself. Hikari came back a few minutes later, with her hands behind her back. "What have you got Hikari?" asked Takeru "Oh...just a little something for you. Its you surprise." Hikari said as she blushed a little. "What is it?" asked Takeru again. "Guess..." Hikari told him "Umm...hint?" He asked "Ok! Its made with something that's here." Hikari hinted "Umm...guess its something with flowers...is it a necklace?" asked Takeru "How did you guess?" asked Hikari, stunned "Well, its flowers, and I guess you made it like the wreath Sora thought you." Takeru explained Hikari went up to him and put it on his neck. "Hehe, you look cute." Hikari blushed Takeru blushed too. "Why did you made this for me Hikari?" Takeru asked in wonder "Umm...because..." Hikari stumbled "I love you..." Hikari Mumbled ,but Takeru can't hear her. "What???" asked Takeru "I...love...you..." Hikari slowed down and said louder Takeru was stunned, he never knew that she loved him...even if she said she cared for him back in those days of the digital world. "Hikari..." Takeru mumbled and he approched her and looked at her in the eyes. Beautiful chocolate eyes like Taichi's and short lovely hair, he admired Hikari's beauty. "Hikari...I love you too..." Takeru annouced and kissed Hikari on the lips. They kissed for quite a while, and they both decided to keep it a secert, for various reasons.

  
**_Angels of Hope and Light...Their love shine so bright..._**

All the DigiDestineds gathered together again and they planned something for the rest of the day.(I'm not going to explain it, the story will get way too long, its already really long...) By night time, they are all back at the castle, staying up all night to welcome Christmas. Taichi and Sora giggled with eachother, while Jyou and Mimi talked. All the rest of the Digidestineds watched with disgust. "Are they going to be like this all night???" Yamato said annoyed "Oh come on Yamato! Just because you don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean others with one can't be close to theirs!" Taichi argued "Hehe!" Sora and Mimi laughed Yamato humphed and sit back down. The clocked ticked and ticked, minute by minute, time passed by. **Tick...tick...11:58...11:59...12:00!!!** "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!" Everyone shouted.

  


#### A Poem That was scattered thoughout the story:

  
**_Courage and Love sparkle in the stars,   
Together forever, they're never apart...   
Reliability and Sincerity.   
Together Forever they'll be...   
Angels of Hope and Light,   
Their love shine so bright...   
Forever they will be,   
Together they're free..._**   
A/n:I think this is the end. I can write a sequel on what happened to everyone after Christmas to answer these questions: Will Yamato and Izzy get a girlfriend? Will Takeru and Hikari's relationship be revealed? And what will happen to Sora when she is Taichi's girlfriend??? Just one thing...it won't come out for not a long time...maybe not. This took me around one week to write, so be sure to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Byi Byi, until next time! and Merry Christmas to everyone in FF.Net!


End file.
